Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device that transmits an air conduction sound and a vibration sound to a user. Patent Literature 1 discloses that, when a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric element of a vibrator arranged on the external surface of a housing of the electronic device, the piezoelectric element expands and contracts, thereby causing the vibrator to generate bending vibration. Patent Literature 1 also discloses that the vibrator generating bending vibration is brought into contact with the auricle of the user, thereby transmitting the air conduction sound and the vibration sound to the user. Patent Literature 1 defines the air conduction sound as a sound transmitted to the auditory nerve of the user by vibration of air due to vibration of an object traveling through the external auditory meatus to the eardrum and vibrating the eardrum. Patent Literature 1 defines the vibration sound as a sound transmitted to the auditory nerve of the user via a part of the body of the user (e.g., the cartilage of the external ear) coming into contact with a vibrating object.